


Beary Strange Encounter

by incest



Series: 4chan Requests [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incest/pseuds/incest
Summary: i'd usually publish something like this under anon but today i've decided not to be a cowardsomeone on 4chan asked me to write this
Relationships: Kuma | Teddie/Morgana (Persona Series)
Series: 4chan Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Beary Strange Encounter

Teddie stared at Morgana, his mittens shaking. Fuck, this cat… thing? He was kind of hot. The muscles underneath his sleek black fur, his blue eyes staring at him through a black mask, the white fur on just the right parts of his body, and his yellow bandanna worn around his neck to top it all off. And his scent. Teddie’s sharp nose couldn’t miss the strong scent that identified him as an alpha male. Teddie had to admit, he found the creature attractive in all ways.

He recognised that feeling in his gut. He was definitely horny, more than usual. All that ran through his head at that time was thoughts of Morgana, fantasies even, all involving fucking him, being fucked by him, or something around those lines. They might as well bottle the air he breathes and sell it as an aphrodisiac, because it would work better than anything man has made, that was sure.

“Morgana, you’re oh so beaaaary hot…” Teddie sighed, moving to stroke the phantom thief’s silky fur, “Can we pleaaase fuck?” He panted, leaning in close to him. Morgana arched his small back and looked him in the eye with a grin on his face.

He looked almost proud. “I caught another one, eh? Nyah-hah-hah-hah! Everyone’s drawn in by the alluring Phantom Thief Morgana!” He made his way towards Teddie’s crotch. “You’re lucky, ya little mascot costume, that I seem to be a little interested in you~”

Morgana used his small paws to unbutton and open a cloth flap down there, Teddie’s eleven inch bear penis springing out from it. He had to say, it appeared utterly delectable. “I can bearly hold on, please, Morgana…” Teddie whimpered. Morgana licked his lips and put his small mouth around the head of his cock, beginning to suck on it. Teddie let out a noise of pleasure as he did this. “Ah… Morgana, please, nnh~ more…”

Morgana started bobbing his small little head up and down on his carnivore cock, using his paws to pump it up and down where his mouth wasn’t reaching. Teddie, making a moan, grabbed the back of the not-cat’s head and pushed down a bit more. Morgana simply obliged, even as his manhood went down his throat. 

Morgana kept working at Teddie’s dick. It seems he was focused on pleasuring the bear for now. As he did this, Teddie pushed him further downward every now and again. Eventually it couldn’t even be called giving head. More like giving body, Morgana’s face pressed into the mascot’s body, his musky scent filling his nose, Teddie’s penis deep inside of Morgana, he was essentially being used as an onahole, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

Finally, Teddie spurt his seed all through Morgana. When he finished ejaculating and pulled him off of his member, his face would have been scarlet if it weren’t for being a mascot costume, and his eyes were comical cartoon swirls. He hid his face with his mittens when he got his head out of the clouds. “That was totally embearrassing~~!!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck did i just write


End file.
